


【好叶】此间开始的结局

by IndigoPhantom



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoPhantom/pseuds/IndigoPhantom
Summary: 某个文的衍生物吧





	【好叶】此间开始的结局

_“啊~好闲啊……”盘腿坐在檐廊短发少年望着天空打了个大大的哈欠。_  
  
 _“是啊，好闲啊……”侧躺在他身边的的长发少年支着脑袋，懒洋洋地晃动着手中的扇子。_  
  
 _扇叶轻动，带起阵阵凉风，将几缕酒红色泽的发丝扬到了另一人的腿上。_  
  
 _“我说好，”褐发的少年收回了目光，琥珀色的眸子眨了眨，看着旁边的双胞胎兄长皱了皱眉。“天气这么热你留这么长的头发不觉得麻烦吗？”_  
  
 _“可冬天暖和啊。”伸手撩了一下散落在身后的柔滑发丝，好随意道。“连围巾都不用带，我最不喜欢麻烦了。”_  
  
 _“你会怕冷？”叶忍不住吐槽。而且先不说日常的打理，光浴室里那堆瓶瓶罐罐就让头大，真不知道他这个哥哥到底是怕麻烦还是不怕麻烦。_  
  
 _好没有接话，但手中的动作却没有停下，依然一下一下轻摇着扇子。盛夏时节的庭院，满溢着聒噪的蝉声，一阵阵灼热的音浪，随着那扇子的节奏起起伏伏。_  
  
“我们还是不太一样，叶。” _半晌，好突然冒出了这么一句，停了手上的动作。_ “我跟你。”  
  
 _“诶？”叶眨了眨眼，身体微微绷紧了一些。_  
  
 _“外表啦，外表。”他的哥哥挥了挥手中的扇子，用扇柄挑起了身后的一缕长发晃了晃。“我要是跟你一样都是短发的话……也是件麻烦事。”_  
  
 _身为双胞胎，小时候被外人认错的场合可不少，不过他们可爱的老妈麻仓茎子总是自己有一套分辨他们两兄弟的方法。_

  
  
_/就算是双胞胎，他们也太像了啊，茎子你到底怎么做到的？/忙碌了一天终于归家的麻仓干久一边解着领口的领带一边感叹道。_   
  
_/啊啦，亲爱的，他们可爱的地方不一样嘛，/这个温婉的女子捂着脸一脸幸福地说着，然后顺手抱起双子中的其中一个举到丈夫面前。/来，宝贝，给巴拔一个亲亲，mua!/_   
  
_/……………………/干久看着面前这个正以看垃圾一样的嫌弃眼神瞪着他的儿子，一滴冷汗划过脸颊。_   
  
_唔哇。眼神，超凶的……_   
  
_/看吧，这个是哥哥。/茎子笑眯眯地将小孩抱回怀中，安抚似的拍了拍他的后背顺毛，然后将腿边另一个踮着脚抓着她的裙摆对哥哥伸手，瘪起嘴看起来快要哭出来的小孩一同抱起。/而这个是弟弟，都很可爱吧。/_   
  
_嗯，儿子们都很可爱，这个鉴别方法除了老爸很受伤之外其他都挺好的。麻仓干久默默咽回了心头涌上的一口老血。_

  
  
_“哈哈哈哈确实挺麻烦的啊，好，”想起了小时候那件事的叶哈哈大笑起来，引来另一人不满的瞪视，结果他反而笑得更欢了。“对，就是这个眼神，超凶的，哈哈。”_  
  
 _“哦？”语调微微上扬，好放下了手中的扇子，支起身子凑了过来。那双酒红色的眸子深深看进他的眼中，一只手捏住了他的下巴抬起，让他直视着自己，轻声道。“那这样呢？”_  
  
 _好的脸突然在眼前放大，如此近的距离，却是越发帅气。霎时间，叶的耳边一片寂静。聒噪的蝉鸣，炎夏的风铃，池中的泉水叮咚，通通没了声息。只剩下自己突然屏住的呼吸，还有胸腔中漏了一拍的心跳，不安着，悸动着。_  
  
 _好支起的身体在他上方，从耳边垂下的长发滑过他的肩膀和手臂，将他笼罩在阴影之下。近在咫尺的呼吸温热，落在唇上，脸颊，酥酥麻麻地痒，仿佛再近一厘米，便能碰触到那片柔软。眼前半合着的深邃眼眸看着他，将他整个人都映照在其中，却是带着一丝别样的意味。_  
  
 _那是不同于以往任何时候的火热目光。_  
  
 _不要……再这样看我了。这些年来深藏在心底的某个想法蠢蠢欲动。叶艰难耸动了一下喉头的干涩，不动声色地退后，躲避着来自于对方身上的热度。再这样下去，我会……_  
  
 _坚硬的触感阻住了他的退路，他的后背抵上了檐廊的柱子。好一步跟上，手按在他的腰侧，将他禁锢在身下这一方小小的空间里。_  
  
 _无处可逃。_  
  
　　“所以，我看着叶的时候，是什么眼神？”  
  
 _温和的声音低沉到有些微哑，撩拨着他已经开始泛红的耳朵，令他连呼吸都颤抖了起来。轻微碰触着的目光小心翼翼，惶恐至极，生怕对方听到自己那震耳欲聋的疯狂心跳。_  
  
　　“或许，和你现在看着我的眼神一样？”  
  
 _下巴上的手指顺着喉结，锁骨滑下，被碰触的地方起了一路的鸡皮疙瘩。_  
  
 _脑中终于闪过一丝理智，叶大叫了一声推开了他的哥哥，紧紧攥着自己的领口喘气。然后他果不其然地看到了好那既调侃又不怀好意的表情。_  
  
 _“诶～～”他的兄长一手支在身后，慵懒又恶劣地笑着。“都是有未婚妻的人了居然还是这种反应。果然还是个小孩子啊，叶。”_  
  
 _“那、那是他们起哄叫着玩的！”涨红了脸的褐发少年急忙澄清道。“我跟安娜只是比较能谈得来。”_  
  
 _“我又没说是安娜，你激动什么？”好的眉挑得更高了，眼中调侃的意味更加明显了。“你们果然有点什么。”_  
  
 _“才不是！”叶更加慌乱了，两手在身前拼命乱摆。“我、我喜欢的人其实是……！！”_  
  
 _差点脱口而出的话语被他一把捂在了口中，心脏再次狂跳了起来。他猛地抬头，恰好看到了好此时看着他时，那笑意吟吟的眼神。不知是不是他的错觉，他仿佛看到了其中计谋落空时那小小的遗憾。_  
  
 _他红着耳朵，别扭地移开了视线。头顶的阳光耀眼，卷积云绵延了半边天，白昼依然惑目，但却让人舍不得闭眼。_  
  
 _就好像身边这人此时眼角的笑意一般，不知怎么的，便灿烂了整个盛夏。_  
  
“啊，好闲啊……” _对着头顶的同一片天，好闭上了眼，突然笑道。_  
  
“是啊，” _叶愣了愣，然后“哧哧”地低笑了几声，再次放松了身体，琥珀色的眼瞳中满是阳光绚烂。“真的好闲呢。”_  
  
 _或者说，其实是一闲下来，就只想呆在他身边。_  
  
 _即使只是发发呆，而已。_

  
  
_“既然这么闲就去把浴室打扫干净，”清冷的女声贴着后背响起，将一道寒冬腊月的冷意送下了两人的脊梁骨。“都已经三点了，晚餐的材料也没买，走廊没抹，厕所和浴室都没清洁，你们居然还敢坐在这里偷懒，胆子不小。”_  
  
 _“哦？我为什么要做那些渺小的事情？”转过身来的长发少年从容反问道，虽然僵硬的动作暴露了他的一丝不淡定。_  
  
 _“安安安安安安安安娜！！！”叶的反应就直率得多，直接瘫在地上张大了嘴满脸惊恐。_  
  
 _“身为你们的青梅竹马，我答应了叶明和木乃大人要好好训练你们，将来他们才能放心将麻仓家交给你们。”恐山安娜两手抱在胸前居高临下地看着面前的双胞胎，面无表情之下却是让人隐隐感觉自己小命休矣的大恐怖。“结果我看到了什么？你们居然连自己的住处都懒得打扫？”_  
  
 _“我将来可是要做大事的人，怎么能动手做这些无聊的事情。”好不屑道，顺便无视了旁边叶高频率传递的使眼色。“倒是安娜你，才不会就为了跟我们说教这些而专程跑一趟吧。你才是很闲吧？”_  
  
 _叶“啪”地一下捂住了眼睛，一脸难以形容的绝望。_  
  
 _“？”好不解。然后才看到了少女脚边明显是精心准备的粉色包裹。“啊。”_  
  
 _“……………………”少女低头。少女双肩颤抖。少女蓄力中。_  
  
 _于是，“啪”“啪”两声清响回荡在民宿的庭院，惊飞了一树的鸟儿。洁白的羽毛飘落，悄悄落在少年们停留过的地方，然后随着再次荡起的风，飘向了蓝天之上。_  
  
 _水汽湿润的浴室中，麻仓家的双胞胎弯腰低头，兢兢业业地搓着地面。相同的面容上，一个幻左，一个力右，一模一样的苦瓜。_  
  
 _叶摸了摸火辣辣肿着的脸颊，偷偷瞟向他的哥哥。这个人老老实实干活的样子是真的少，也就他们那位彪悍的青梅竹马敢直接一个巴掌扇得他怀疑人生。有时候他甚至会觉得，安娜跟好其实也挺适合的，能让这个目中无人的兄长如此宽容对待的人，也没几个。_  
  
  
  
 _毕竟，她虽然狠狠地给了他们一人一巴掌，但仍是微红着脸故作淡定地给他们准备好了糯米团子和茶。看着那佯装不屑一顾看着电视，实则已经粉红了的耳朵，他相信好也很清楚，安娜是真的关心他们。_  
  
 _不过话说回来，不坦率到他们这样的，其实也没几个吧。所以同样的步调，同样的默契，同样的心情，他们谁都不会跟谁较真。虽然眼神都是超凶的。_  
  
 _所以真的很合适。_  
  
 _叶有些落寞地感叹着。_  
  
 _“又在看着我发呆了，叶。”低沉的声音突然从身后响起，短发少年猛然回头，迎上那潭酒红色泽的时候，唇却是不经意擦过了一片柔软细腻。_  
  
 _短暂的一触即逝，两人却都僵在了当场。近在咫尺的那双眼瞳中的讶然，两人间这几乎不存在的距离，浴室中湿润的水汽，背后36.7摄氏度的体温，好温热的呼吸……_  
  
 _“所以，叶看着我的眼神，是怎样的呢？”好垂下了眼眸，伸手环住了叶的腰，目光逐渐深沉。_  
  
 _叶被他圈在怀里，僵直了身子。_  
  
 _“嘛，答不上来的话就不用说了……”好几乎是贴着他的唇，这么轻声呢喃道。然后叶的唇上多了一份柔软却不失力度的温热。_  
  
 _“啊………”叶下意识地惊叫，却被按住了后脑勺，更加方便了另一人的侵入。柔软的舌尖游走在他的唇齿之间，细细舔舐，撩拨着口腔内的软肉，留下一串酥酥麻麻的感觉，直达心底。午后金色的阳光落在好纤长的睫毛上，眼眸中，他看着他，半阖着的眼，却是前所未有的认真。叶闭上眼不敢再看，脸上的温度越发滚烫。_  
  
 _身子逐渐瘫软发热，好将他转了过来，搂着他的腰压向浴室湿滑的地面。发丝，指尖接触到冰凉的水渍，凉意泌人心脾，却不足以降温。_  
  
 _“叶………”好轻舔着他的唇呢喃，叫着他的名字，温热的气息被挤进嘴里，每一次呼吸都似乎带入了一团岩浆。他的发丝和他的发丝混在一起，就着温暖透明的阳光碎片，散落在洁白潮湿的地面。_  
  
 _叶抬起一只手挡住了眼睛，但眼前依然是一片光点斑驳。好拉开了他的手按在耳边，再次侵入了他的口中。两条舌头互相碰触，缠绵。好含着他的舌尖，嘴唇细细吮吻的声响，带着越发放荡的水声和逐渐粗重的呼吸，联合这段日子以来深藏在心中终于破土而出的那个念头，将“我们是兄弟啊啊啊啊啊——！”这小小的呐喊踢到了脑海中不知哪个角落。_  
  
 _原本应该是令人不适甚至是反感的事情，但叶却讨厌不起来。他伸手搂住好的脖颈，加深了这个吻。这种自然而然的亲密，是这世上最为自然的事情。就像闲暇时他们总是黏在一起无所事事那般，如今来到这一步，已是理所当然得就像他就着好的手吃下那甜甜的糯米团子一般。_  
  
 _直到他被憋得直挠好的后背，一颗心几乎要跳出喉咙之时，好才依依不舍地放开了他，柔软的舌再次舔了舔他的唇瓣，舔去了他们之间牵连的那条银丝，好支起了身子，静静看着他。_  
  
 _叶大口喘着气，抬手擦了擦唇角的透明液体，睁眼看进眼前那片熟悉的温柔色泽。背后的衣物濡湿，好的衣摆和发尾也湿了大半，他俯下身抵着他的额头，轻声道。_  
  
“今晚，也一起睡？”  
  
 _叶抬起手，搂住好的后背，将脸深埋在他胸前。耳边全是震耳欲聋的心跳声，拼命撞击着胸腔。是他的，也是他的。_  
  
“嗯。”

  
  
_就像从出生开始，我们所度过的每一个夜晚。_  
  
 _我们会如往常，往常与往常一般，偎依在一起，感受着彼此的呼吸，聆听着那时不时乱来的心跳逐渐酣睡。_  
　　  
　　叶握紧了手中的石剑，这古老的武器入手冰凉，沉重。与另一只手中的春雨碰触，化为耀眼的光剑。强光阻挡了不远处长发少年的面容。  
　　  
　　 _其实，我在想，如果我们从小一起长大，陪伴彼此走过这十五年来的每一个盛夏与隆冬，估计就是这样吧。_ 而不是像现在的我们这样。  
　　  
　　巨大的灵魂集合体在视野中摇晃着，逆光中好的披风随着那强悍到了极致的灵力飞扬而起。火灵高大挺拔的身影化为了他手中的剑，即使隔着十几米的距离，也能感到它的灼热。  
　　  
　　手中握着的不是你温暖有力的手，而是坚硬的刀柄。迎面而来的不是你温热的吐息和细语呢喃，而是你那炽热的超卓巫力。  
　　  
　　这才是我们的现实。  
　　  
　　以往的一次次闲暇时的不期而遇，你面对我时那温和的语调，温柔的眼神，我不太懂。直到昨天的傍晚，你的指尖轻轻拨弄着我的发梢，以那柔软的唇，带着夕阳的余晖在我唇上轻轻略过。我才忍不住去想像了一下，如果我们不是我们，那又会是怎样一副光景。  
　　  
　　如果好是和叶一起长大。  
　　  
　　 _“好是哥哥，要好好保护弟弟哦！叶也一样，要努力帮助哥哥！”茎子妈妈两手将兄弟俩抱在胸前，多年来抱着这两个小家伙练出来堪比熊抱的臂力将哥俩挤的直哼哼。_  
　　  
　　此时，你炽热的剑刃落下，我以冰冷的刀锋相抵。利刃对着利刃，瞪视着彼此的眼中，只有无边的愤怒，与冷漠。  
　　  
　　 _傻老爸干久每天都烦恼着“好这个孩子……不说亲亲了，他什么时候才愿意叫我一声把拔呢？”_  
　　  
　　“麻仓的罪孽，也要由麻仓来铲除。”麻仓干久看着头顶阴暗潮湿的洞穴顶部，冰冷面具下的话语寒彻骨髓。  
　　  
　　 _爷爷奶奶也在叹着气说“这两个孩子……这么懒散，麻仓家的未来可有得让人头疼了。”_  
　　  
　　“叶，你是麻仓家唯一的希望。”叶明拄着拐杖，遥望着远方伟大精神耀眼的光芒，轻声默念道。木乃在旁边紧紧握着他的手。  
　　  
　 _安娜在一人一巴掌收拾了他们两个之后转身背对着他们，悄悄别扭道。“嘛，反正看到你们两个都好好的就行了。”_  
　　  
　　“叶，你一定要活下来。”在树林中全速奔跑赶路的金发少女祈祷着，眼中带着焦急。“拜托了！”  
　　  
　 _“所以，叶看着我的目光，是怎样的呢？”夏日的蝉鸣，狂乱的心跳，湿热的空气中，好贴着叶的唇，这么轻声道。_  
　　  
　　不知为何突然模糊的视线，我看着你的剑指着我的喉咙，如此近的距离，我的喉头都能感受到那灼烧的力量。你看着我眼中满是笑意，却没有达到眼底。你凑到我的耳边，轻咬着我的耳朵对我轻声呢喃。  
　　  
　　你所想的，终究是你所想的。我们还是不一样。  
　　  
　　我屏住了呼吸，连同那终是乱了步调的心跳，再次对你举起了手中的剑。  
　　  
　　啊，这样才对。轻松躲开的你笑得依然恣意，语调上扬，因为此时我看着你的眼中，已是满是泪光。  
　　  
　　与杀意。  
　　  
　　“好————————！！！！”我的剑举过头顶，全力挥下。  
　　  
　　“就是这样！”你上前一步，伏低了身子，将巨大的力量附在手中的剑，迎向我。“让我看看你的价值，叶————————！！！”  
　　  
　　如此这般，便开始了。  
　　  
　　我们真正的结局。  
　　  
　　————————————————


End file.
